


tacHOES

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Taco Bell, Tacos, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler: *looks at a taco*<br/>Josh: I wish you looked at me like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	tacHOES

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back
> 
> also idk what this is lmao enjoy

“What do you want for dinner?”

Josh looked over at Tyler, who was driving, before shrugging and going back to scrolling on his phone. “Dunno.”

Tyler sighed. “Taco Bell?”

“Taco Bell.”

Tyler snickered. “Maybe Taco Bell will be our always.” Josh couldn’t help but laugh, playfully swatting at the other man’s arm. The rest of the drive was spent (mis)quoting ‘The Fault In Our Stars,’ Josh insisting that Tyler would be Hazel and he would be Gus, and definitely not the other way around.

Eventually they arrived at the restaurant, placing their orders and recieving them quickly enough. Sitting down at one of the tables, Tyler unwrapped his taco with careful, precise movements.

It was beautiful, all the different ingredients coming together to create an explosion of taste inside his mouth. There was the aesthetic aspect of it as well, the colors coming together but also contrasting to create the perfect balance between vibrancy and subtlety. He continued to stare at his taco reverently, not realising Josh, who had sat down across from him and already started in on his meal, was staring at _him_ just as intensely.

“Dude, I wish you looked at me like that.”

Tyler last approximately five seconds before he burst out laughing, Josh following quickly after. Once they had calmed down, Tyler waited until Josh took a large bite before he winked at him, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, bro. I’m sure you taste just as delicious.”

Josh choked on his taco, but Tyler was the one to nearly pass out from how hard he was laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm going to update all my other stuff in like a week or two, i've got super limited access to technology so i'm working on it


End file.
